One More Day
by Kristen3
Summary: Set after "Flour Child." A depressed Niles sits in Cafe Nervosa after a fight with Maris. Life seems hopeless, until a certain Englishwoman gives him a new perspective. One-shot. Rating is for mild language.


**Author's Note: **I'm dedicating this story to Andrea (iloveromance), because she planted the seed for this after I asked for suggestions. *Hugs*

Niles doubted he'd ever felt this depressed. He was currently trying to drown his sorrows in one of Cafe Nervosa's famous lattes, but it wasn't working. No matter how much of the familiar drink he ingested, the scowl on his face remained. Just when he wondered if things would ever improve, the door to the cafe opened. He inhaled and was rewarded with the intoxicating scent of Daphne's perfume. It relaxed him at once.

Daphne was glad to have reached the coffee shop. Dr. Crane had given her an impossible shopping list, as usual. But she tried to keep a positive attitude. Other than small frustrations like these, Daphne enjoyed her job. She liked looking after people. Even when her love life seemed non-existent, she knew she had a purpose. Not many people could say that.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw a familiar face at a table all by himself. She walked over to him. "Hello, Dr. Crane!"

The sight of her smile warmed Niles' heart as nothing else could have. "Hello, Daphne. Would you care to sit down?"

"Well, all right. If you don't mind me company."

"Of course I don't mind," Niles said.

Daphne sat. In spite of what the elder Dr. Crane often said about her psychic powers, Daphne knew they were telling her something about the man seated across from her. She sensed he was lonely and in pain. "Is everything all right?" she asked.

Niles let out a deep sigh. "It's Maris. Of course."

"Oh, Dr. Crane. I'm so sorry. What happened?"

With a sigh, Niles remembered his wife's hurtful words. "She came home and caught me putting away the crib I was using to house my ridiculous flour sack. Needless to say, she was furious. She told me I was wasting my time, because there's no way I'm ever going to have a child, at least not as long as I'm with her. I don't know why it should upset me so much. I mean, I knew she had no real interest in children, but I guess I wanted to at least hope she'd change her mind."

"I'm so sorry." Daphne's heart broke as she looked at his hurt expression. She hoped he might say something more, but he didn't. "Is there anything I can do to cheer you up?"

Niles felt a small rush of hope at her words. Somehow it made him feel better, just the fact she'd asked the question. He opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it again.

"Don't you psychiatrists always say it's not healthy to keep everything all bottled up?"

Niles couldn't resist laughing. "Thank you, Daphne. But I just can't get over it, the fact that she'd say something like that to me. I thought when she returned from Europe, she might be in a better mood. Maybe even..." his voice trailed off, ashamed of what he'd been thinking.

"Maybe what, Dr. Crane?"

Once more, a frustrated sigh came out."I thought she might possibly let me share her bed. My room gets lonely sometimes. I'd be happy if she even acknowledged my existence. I would settle for the slightest touch of her hand."

"Well, what if I did this?" Daphne reached across the table, covering his hand with her.

The warmth and softness of her hand took him by surprise. He smiled.

Daphne's heart warmed when she saw his smile. But she knew he was still hurting. Suddenly, she got up from her seat. Before she could even stop to think of what she was doing, she'd bent over and put her arms around him, rubbing his back soothingly. "There, there, Dr. Crane. I know it hurts. But you can't sit around here and mope forever. Mrs. Crane might not think much of you, but it's not as if you're all alone in the world."

The feeling of being in her arms was overwhelming. It felt good to know that someone cared. "Thank you, Daphne. I just...don't know what to do anymore."

Daphne pulled out of the embrace. He seemed to be almost more upset than he was before. She lifted his chin so that she could see his face. "Well, I don't know what you should do about your wife, but why don't you come by your brother's tonight for dinner? I'll make one of me recipes. I know how you love me cooking!"

Niles knew his father and brother could barely stomach many of the dishes she made. But of course he would never dream of insulting her. Even if she was no Julia Child, he knew that she worked hard. "I suppose I could, but I'm not sure. I think Frasier gets tired of hearing me complain about Maris."

"Don't you worry about your brother. I'll tell him that I invited you. It's better than sitting at home, isn't it?"

There certainly could be no argument about that. Out of nowhere, Niles remembered something his mother had often said whenever he and Frasier quarreled. "Even when you don't get along, you're still brothers. That means you're supposed to help each other, no matter what." As a child, Niles had liked the security of knowing he had an older brother to count on if he ever needed advice. But somehow, as they'd grown older, their need to compete had outweighed their brotherly loyalty. Things had gotten better when Frasier moved to Boston. And when he'd returned to the Emerald City, he had promised to try to get to know his family again. Perhaps this would be a good time to remind Frasier of that. And besides, Daphne seemed to want to help him as well. He could never disappoint her.

"What do you say, Dr. Crane? Do we have a date?"

Her choice of words put an instant smile on his face. "Yes, Daphne, we do. I'll see you tonight."

"Good." Then Daphne happened to glance at her watch. "Oh, bloody hell. Your father's probably up from his nap now. I'd better get back there before he decides to make himself a snack and ruin his appetite. And of course I've got a dinner to prepare. So I'll see you tonight, then, Dr. Crane." After squeezing his hand one last time, Daphne rushed out of the cafe.

Niles watched her go. It never failed to amaze him how much enthusiasm she could muster for even the most mundane activities. It was as if her optimism had awakened something in him which he'd thought was long gone: a sense of hope. He often told his patients that all they really needed to do was find a way to get through one more day. Somehow, Niles knew he'd found a way. He wasn't sure about the future, but he'd just have to cross that bridge when he came to it.

**The End**


End file.
